Ciara Van Astrea
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Ciara Van Astrea is the youngest daughter of Cain and Avan. She is a member of Eden Squad and a hunter. Ciara is the younger sister of Ruby, Selene, Astaroth, and Belial. Ciara grew up with Adrian as Cain took him in after both his mother and sister were sealed into Hell. Ciara is a Cambion like her siblings. History WIP Appearance Ciara is a young woman of average height. She has deep raven black hair that extends to her shoulders. Ciara also possesses midnight black eyes that are described to be able to suck in all light. Ciara prefers to wear dark clothing like her sister. Her true appearance has nearly the same features with the exception of black sclera and amethyst irises. Her wings are violet with a black miasma Personality Ciara is kind, supportive, and overall trusting and loyal to those who deserve it. Despite knowing what the demigods did to her cousin, her loyalty to him caused her to put aside her feelings to find him. Her kindness gives her an adorable aura as described by her older sister, Ruby. Jeanne refers to this as her little sister aura. This has made her the team mascot much to her endless annoyance. Ciara is willing to trust others once they have earned it. The same can be held true for her respect as she held no shred of respect for the Olympians until they earned it. Like her sister, Ciara is often sarcastic replying to others in a very sarcastic manner to the point where she offended Athena with her snarky remarks. Due to the pressure of having extremely powerful family members as well as being the youngest, Ciara often feels as if she has to succeed. She often looks up to Adrian and Ruby as her examples. This has to lead to her often attempting to emulate them in both weapon and fighting style. In order to be more like them, she too skipped several grades and joined them in college and graduate school at the ages of 12 and 15 respectively. Despite often being reassured by her sister and Adrian, Ciara has often felt inadequate in comparison to them and the other members. Her insecurity has always been a burden she has hidden and carried around despite her teammates' encouragement of her. Despite her status as a mascot, Ciara can be very fierce. She also displays a massive amount of perseverance. When Selene gave them the choice to stand aside after being severely beaten by her, she and the others stood with Artemis in defending Olympus. Like her siblings, Ciara draws excitement from battle. This trait has made her a terrifying sight on the field as she likes to break down her opponents if they have earned her ire or if they are extremely detestable people. Unlike Rub and the rest of her siblings, Ciara displays a serene smile during battle further adding to her terrifying visage. Like the other members of Eden Squad, Ciara suffers from PTSD due to the destruction of Crescent at the hands of Azazel. She eventually grows out of it as the series progresses but uses it as a reminder to make sure it never happens again. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, Chaotic Good occasionally Date of Birth: 10-15-1995 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Libra Birthplace: Lamplight, Missouri Weight: 109 lbs Height: 5'6 Likes: Sweets, Magic, Watching Movies Dislikes: Azazel Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Studying Magic, Reading, Gaming Martial Status: Single? Status: Alive Affiliation: Eden Squad, Blacklight Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B| Low 5-C| High 5-B| Low 4-C| 4-B| 3-C| 2-C Name: Ciara Van Astrea, The Black Swordswoman, The Necromancer, The Mascot Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: 15 (Pre Apocalypse)| 16-17 (Apocalypse Arc)| 18 (Leviathan Arc)|20-22 (Heavenly Fall Arc)|23 (AYIN Returns Arc) Classification: Cambion, Hunter, Necromancer, Member of Eden Squad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Enhanced Senses (Can see objects moving at nearly and at relativistic speeds. Is able to see and sense energy.), Instinctive Reaction, Astral Projection, Empathy, Teleportation, BFR (via apporting), Localization, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation (Ciara possesses immense power over Darkness. She can use darkness to empower herself. Ciara also uses Darkness in the form of constructs, barriers, energy blasts, etc. She can also coat her blade in Darkness making it stronger. The unique feature of her power of Darkness is that she can use it to create golems or animate skeletal remains.), Necromancy and Magic (Ciara can use her Darkness to animate skeletal remains and make then fight for her. She can also use Dark Energy to animate and create constructs such as golems or shadow elementals.), Absorption via the Diminishing Spell, Sleep Manipulation via Magic, Biological Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Can stop time for 5 seconds.), Spatial Manipulation, Limited Creation, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Firearms User, Flight, Higher Resistance to Angelic and Demonic Weapons and Powers, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Country Level (Was able to single-handedly defeated a base Athena. Nearly annihilated an entire state.)| Small Moon Level (Defeated Ethan, the supposed most powerful Greco-Roman Demigod at the time in a fight. Was capable of destroying an entire section of Hell. Harmed a weakened Azazel.)| Large Planet Level (Should be equal to other members of Eden Squad. Harmed a non-full power Orion. Was able to defeat Bastet.)| Small Star Level (Ciara can now fight the base forms of minor gods. Should be equal to the other members of Eden Squad. She was able to harm Khione, who is stated to be able to destroy a small star at her base power.)| Solar System Level (Was able to harm Dr. Hammond, a high ranking Leviathan. Destroyed a star during the battle against the Leviathans.)| Galaxy Level (During the Second Leviathan War, Ciara was able to harm Kozilara's avatar. Can stand against Affection's champion in straight one on one combat. Completely fodderized Dionysus in a fight, despite the fact that he's an Olympian.)| Low Multiverse Level (Equal to the other member of Eden Squad except for Adrian and Ruby. Can kill Shedim Titans who old as much power as a Major God. Gave Hestia some trouble during their sparring match.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed and caught Athena off guard. Was able to outfly a fighter jet. Dodged an attack from Phenex.)| Relativistic with Massively FTL reactions (Was able to dodge attacks from Leviathans. Was able to slice off Chet’s head in an extremely fast quick draw.) Lifting Strength: Class Z| Class T Striking Strength: Country Class| Small Moon Class| Large Planet Class| Small Star Class| Solar System Class| Galaxy Class|'Low Multiversal' Durability: Country Level| Small Moon Level| Large Planet Level| Small Star Level| Solar System Level| Galaxy Level| Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High (Can go and fight for extended periods of time without tiring) Range: Thousands of Kilometers|Possibly Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Kurokami: A sword created by Cain for Ciara. It can channel Demonic Miasma. The sword itself is an outlet for Ciara’s powers as she commonly uses it to animate and reanimate puppets. Intelligence: Extremely High (Skipped 3 grades. Ciara is stated to be just as smart as Adrian and Ruby, however, like Adrian, Ciara is extremely lazy. She is also the Upper Division Teacher of Magic at Eve Hunting Academy.) Weaknesses: Exhibits the same weaknesses as Demons but it is curbed by her Primordial Human Blood Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Diminishing Spell: Ciara fires a violet bolt of energy that drains her opponent of their energy. At its max capacity, she can drain their life force and use it to heal herself. *Sitra Achra: Ciara raises Kurokami and unleashes bolts of black lightning, reanimating any deceased life to fight as her puppets. It can also be used to animate inorganic objects as golems. Key: Azazel Arc Ciara|Pre Apocalypse Arc Ciara|Apocalypse Arc Ciara|Cosmic War Arc Ciara|Heavenly Fall Arc Ciara|Return of AYIN Arc Ciara Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clockverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Hunters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users